Hammerhead Claw Lobster
These beasts are unusual and terrifying Capture Level: 14 beasts that live in the Ocean of Woah. They are large lobsters with hammerhead sharks for claws. Appearance These beasts are essentially giant lobsters; they have a scarlet shell, black beady eyes, two antennae, 8 stubby legs, and a paddle-like tail. Their most unusual and terrifying feature, however, is their claws which are two massive, living hammerhead sharks. These sharks have grey flesh, have no eyes, razor sharp teeth and flippers. Behaviour These lobsters are usually at mental war with themselves, trying to get their claws to cooperate. Their claws will usually thrash around wanting to go one direction, whereas the body, which usually always wins, proceeds in another. The body eats plant life like seaweed and algae, while the claws crave meat. Habitat These beasts lurk beneath the depths of the Ocean of Woah, an ocean of which the only wave is tsunami wave, and the salt levels are severely high. This makes catching them even more of a task. Since much is thrashed in the water by the waves, it is easy for the lobsters to find food. These beasts are just powerful enough to not be affected by the monsterous waves. Powers and Abilities *'Amazing Jaw Strength '- The jaws of the hammerhead claws, which are lined with razor sharp teeth, are amazingly strong and have the uncanny ability to rip large holes in tanker ships. If they can bit a net, they'll rip it to shreds in an instant. *'Poisonous Flesh '- Like most sharks, the grey flesh of the hammerhead sharks on the claws of these beasts have highly poisonous flesh, and care must be taken to the extreme when cutting around the flesh. *'Strong Shell '- The shell of the body of these beasts are extremely hard and tough to crack. Some people have actually shot a cannonball into the shell and haven't even scratched it. As Food The body and tail of these lobsters tastes like regular lobster, only twice as succulent and sweeter. When boiled, the yellow blood in the meat is brought out; combined with the salt of the Ocean of Woah, it creates a natural buttersauce. The claws taste of a different flavor; they taste of shark's meat, naturally marinated by the ocean water. It can be made into delicious sushi or fillets, but beware as the grey flesh is poisonous to eat. Special Preparation Ingredient Body Due to the strong shell of these beasts, it takes an extreme amount of force to break through and reach the meat. Even when boiled first, it takes much strength to open. It is best to crack the shell before it's cooked, then break fully into it afterwards. It's suggested something the strength of a jackhammer can break the shell. Claws For one to successfully reach the meat of the claws, on must be spot-on with the knife. The presicion one must have with their knife must be perfect; you must cut carefully around the flesh to ensure not a spec of flesh remains on the meat. Even the smallest piece of flesh can be deadly. Trivia Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Crustacean Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Bombkid's Zoo